conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Nations (NE)
The Earth Nations are a council of five major human powers that originate from and maintain territories on earth and have expanded to inhabit many galaxies and star systems. The council is made up of different empires, but they try to maintain close relations and advance the cause of humanity against that of its enemies in the universe. It is the only international union between nations of the same species, making it unique and giving it a somewhat larger voice at the Universal Federation. They share a very large administrative district centered around the Sol System and a federal colony on Ceres, which helps to avoid conflicts and issues among themselves. Russian Empire Background: * The Russian Empire is the largest of the human empires, and it is one of the only ones that has retained its original culture of origin in its homeland. * Its mission statement is to "promote liberty, prosperity, ethics, and peace" and it is known as the "watch dog" of the human nations. German Empire Background: * The German Empire is the second largest of the human empires, and has also retained its original culture. It has one of the largest supplies of livestock and natural resources in the universe, making it the premiere economic force among the human powers. * It also promotes freedom and other similar values, but is considered conservative in nature. It is considered the "supplier" of the human nations. Venusian Federation * The Venusian Federation is a comparatively small nation among humanity, but is the supreme military force of the human powers. It has the most highly advanced military of the species, and uses it to advance the cause of the humans when necessary. However, it is a brutal dictatorship as a result. * It promotes liberty on the outside, but does no such thing among its own citizens. It is known as the "muscle" of the human powers. Mercurian Republic * The Mercurian Republic has the greatest population among the human powers, and therefore is the supreme labor force of humanity. It produces much of the equipment and tools necessary for the other human powers to carry out their respective functions. It also is the owner of Luna and maintains the largest Aquatic colony on earth, deep within the Pacific Ocean, where it constantly finding new sea life to bring back to their own planets and discovering secrets in the darkness of the ocean. * Without the Mercurian Republic, humanity could not thrive as it does currently, therefore it is appropriately named the "backbone" of the human powers. Confederacy of Saturn * The Confederacy of Saturn is the leader in space exploration technology and technological advancement, as well as space exploration itself, doubling the amount of human colonies anually. Therefore, it helps the other nations gain their own prestige and status in exchange for their needs being met and being provided with materials to advance technology. * It is the fastest expanding nation in the Milky Way (although its expansion is not in the Milky Way), and has earned the title of "brains" of humanity. Category:A New Era